Solo Dos Palabras
by nube de cristal
Summary: Como el Uchiha odiaba escucharlas, al igual que no podia ver como ese bello rostro se transformaba al pronunciarlas.


Él realmente no podría decir que la odiaba. No; ese no era el problema. Más bien era ella y su dulce voz cuando le decía:

-Sasuke, te amo.

¿De dónde ella sacó una noción como esa? ¿Amor? Esa palabra era solo para los tontos, los imbéciles, el débil que esperaba conseguir por lo menos algunas migas de aprecio. Él no era ninguno de esos perdedores. No lo era, maldita sea. Él era un insensible, un hijuela de la vida que había endurecido su ser porque había aprendido muy bien su lección; él no creía en esa palabra. No había tal cosa llamada amor.

-Sasuke, te amo.

Todas las mujeres eran unas tontas y eran un grupo de atolondradas. Ellas todas necesitaban escuchar la palabra estúpida. ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué confundir el amor por lo que realmente era? Simple y llanamente lujuria. Sí, lujuria. Ahora, esa era una palabra con la cual él podía relacionarse perfectamente bien. Compilaba todo lo esencialmente importante y necesario de la vida. Era algo fidedigno, una necesidad como cualquier otra necesidad como comer, beber o cuando se tenía deseos de ir al baño. Sí; la única diferencia radicaba en que era mucho más agradable.

-¿Sasuke?-

-¿Ju? –

-Te amo.- Que peculiar tono del lila lograban tornarse sus ojos; parecido al de las nubes cuando anunciaban que una tormenta se avecinaba y toda esa lluvia al caer refrescaba y limpiaba todo. Tomaban ese color solo para fastidiarlo aún más y hacerle perder los estribos.

Esto no podía continuar por más tiempo. Pondría su pie en el asunto de manera definitiva y le diría de una vez por todas. Si ella deseaba oír esas palabras, entonces debió haber elegido a Naruto. Su amigo era muy ingenuo y creía en todas esas tonterías.

Fue divertido escucharlo una vez y quizás hasta dos veces al principio de comenzar estar juntos. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, el viejo hábito comenzó a resurgir en él, estremeciéndose con repugnancia cada vez que ella se atrevía a decirle que lo amaba. Todas las chicas debían ir a una escuela secreta a aprender el momento exacto para decirlo en un ronco susurro. Porque ella definitivamente sabía hacerlo. Sus sensuales labios se curvaban para arriba en una sonrisa, todo su hermoso rostro adquiriendo un resplandor y entonces, cuando su víctima insospechada estaba indefensa, ella brincaba al ataque.

-Te amo, Sasuke.

-¿Sabes realmente el verdadero significado de lo que estás diciendo?

A él no le dio ni una maldita pena si esos ojos lilas centellearon con dolor. El solamente intentaba despertarla de un sueño; ayudándola a abrir los ojos y a ver sus errores. Era simplemente demasiado tener a alguien venerándote constantemente. Sí, él hacía su deber como buen amigo, dejándole saber que solo empeoraba las cosas. ¿Por qué estropear la lujuria con falsedad? ¿Por qué era incorrecto sentirla? ¿Por qué la necesidad de intentar disfrazarla? Ella no debía sentir ninguna vergüenza sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Inesperadamente, sus ojos se suavizaron. Para su irritación total, él vio como apenas una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba a sus labios.

-Esta bien, Sasuke. Yo puedo entender.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, él se sintió sospechoso. -¿Qué exactamente entiendes?

-Tal vez todo y quizás nada.

Y entonces ella tuvo la absurda audacia de besarlo fugazmente en su mejilla. ¿Qué en el infierno les sucedía hoy en día a las mujeres? A él nunca le interesaron para nada ninguna de esas cabezas huecas que todo el tiempo le perseguían sin ningún tipo de voluntad y no pensó que ella fuera una de esas tantas sin cerebro. Bien, al parecer se había equivocado. Y eso realmente lo irritaba porque él pensó que al fin había hallado una mujer que compartía su inteligencia y manera de ver las cosas.

Esa noche, como cada otra noche desde que comenzaron estar juntos, él la escoltó hasta el apartamento que compartía con su primo, Neji. Él se lo diría esa noche. Que esa absurdidad tenía que parar. Él no permitiría más insensatez de parte de ella. Él tenía los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra y él era un individuo que sabía lo que deseaba y lo que esperaba de la vida. Era mejor romper ahora que prolongarlo para que a la larga y a la postra ella sufriera innecesariamente; no que le importara eso...

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. - Ella entró al apartamento y cerró la puerta con un ruido definitivo pero suave.

Sasuke se quedó de una pieza, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. Luego, inmediatamente se sacudió fuera de su sorpresa. Ella entendía. Él estaba agradecido de que ella no mencionó la horrenda palabra. Oh, si, ella era una mujer inteligente y había entendido lo que quiso decirle. Agradeció al cielo el hecho de que aún existían algunas chicas inteligentes.

Sintiéndose demasiado alegre, él se dirigió al solitario parque de la villa a fumar un cigarrillo. Se dejó caer sobre la suave hierba a mirar fijamente a la negra manta cubierta de diamantes fulgurosos, él procuró en verdad intentar sentirse feliz. Pero no lo estaba. Él reconoció que estaba forzando la sensación. Como si fuera una revelación que provino del cielo, él entendió por qué. Él no había sido honesto con ella y no le dejó saber lo que pensaba de su despliegue de emociones. Sasuke estaba engañándole. Era toda su maldita culpa que él no estuviese gozando de su cigarrillo. Se colocó abruptamente de pie y lanzando lejos de si el cigarrillo, él caminó resuelto al cuarto de Hinata. Ella lo escucharía.

Brincando de techo en techo, llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación femenina. Sin dificultad alguna la abrió y entró. Ella dormía; su rostro parecía etéreo en la oscuridad, todo ese oscuro cabello que le recordaba a una noche sin luna desparramado en la almohada. Mirándola fijamente, pensó que quizás no debía despertarla y que él podía esperar hasta mañana.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué en el infierno le sucedía a él? La despertaría y le diría ahora. Estaba actuando como un maldito cobarde. El sacudió su hombro con ninguna gentileza. Confusa, Hinata abrió los ojos. -Sasuke... ¿Sucede algo?

Él le dijo con aspereza: -Muévete hacia el lado.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó, todavía desorientada por el sueño. Colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro por debajo de su cabeza, se acomodó junto a ella en la cama. Ella estaba caliente, siempre lo estaba. Era ese calor lo primero que le atrajo de ella, ayudaba ahuyentar toda la frialdad que existía en su alma.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?

Él la miraba fijamente, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle.

-¿Qué es, Sasuke?

-No es nada. - Allí estaba otra vez, actuando con cobardía.

-De verás, Sasuke...

-¿No puedes mantener tu boca cerrada por un segundo, Hinata? Tu incesante parloteo puede despertar hasta los muertos.

Hinata arqueó ambas cejas. Pero no dijo nada más. Los segundos se transformaron en minutos. Sus ojos conectados con la turbulenta mirada negra, quemándola... con que; ella realmente no podía discernir. Sasuke era un enigma para ella y ése era uno de sus rasgos que la atraía a él, como una mariposa nocturna a la luz solo para ser quemada. Pero no le importaba morir en esa manera; en lo absoluto; marcada por su fuego.

Sasuke la miraba; era ya momento de dejarle saber como todo entre ellos dos cambiaría de manera permanente. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, él le dijo:

-Me dijiste buenas noches pero se te olvidó decirme que me amas.

Ella mordió su labio inferior para contener una risita suave; él sonaba bastante contrariado, incluso levemente enojado. -No me olvidé. Solo quería que vinieras a pedírmelo.

-Pequeña hija de... - Él comenzó a murmurar por lo bajo pero fue interrumpido.

-Si te atreves a terminar esa frasecita, no lo escucharás.

Él cerró su boca y esperó... y esperó un poco más. -¿Bueno?- Él exigió.

Una dulce y grande sonrisa ensanchó esos labios que él tanto adoraba besar. -Te amo, Sasuke.

Él, el gran último descendiente de los Uchiha, el endurecido y frío ninja de Konoha, dejó escapar un suspiro pequeño. Sí, él le agradecía al cielo; todavía habían mujeres inteligentes como ella que lograban mantenerlo enroscado alrededor de su pequeño dedo. Arrimándola contra su cuerpo duro, él dijo en lo que Hinata reconoció como un gruñido. -Y espero que no vuelvas a olvidarlo.

Ella sonrió. ¡Ah, su Sasuke era todo menos fácil pero... ella lo amaba así!


End file.
